Forever Remembered
by mwah.x
Summary: In the aftermath of the war what will come of the Golden Trio? A story of loss and love and finding each other in amongst the chaos of life. Non-Canon. Set after the final battle, everything that happens in the books up until the epilogue has still happened. Want to know more? Read ahead. Rated M for possible further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Battle of Hogwarts

They had won. It was over. The grounds were littered with the aftermath of the fight; rubble being pilled high by those able bodied enough to lift the large rocks. The bodies of the injured and dead were being carried through the grounds and placed in the great hall to be grieved over or healed. The rest of the grounds crawled with witches and wizards, limping along, looking desperately for loved ones or for some semblance of normalcy amongst the horror of what had happened that night.

The sun began to rise on the trio as they walked back from Dumbledore's Grave. The grounds lit up with the hope of a new day. With Voldemort gone the Wizarding World was safe, people could finally celebrate and enjoy their lives without the fear of death or torture. Harry, Ron and Hermione linked arms and stood in the courtyard surveying the wreck. Wordlessly they grieved for the lost and the dead and began once again to walk forward. The trio unlinked in order to stumble over the piles of rubble and brick. Hermione fell a few times, her legs refusing to cooperate after all the strain they had taken from running around the castle for such a long time. Harry and Ron helped her through though they were both suffering just as much.

Reaching the entrance to the castle they saw that Colin's body had been moved along with those who had died in the courtyard and entrance. Hermione looked to Ron then Harry and began to walk forward again, approaching the great hall on the left. As they reached the doors, which were open allowing people in and out, Ron took one look at his family and broke free of the pair and ran towards his family to be engulfed in a motherly hug by Molly. The Weasleys in a sea of red surrounded their youngest brother and let him drop to the floor next to Fred's head. The family could be seen visibly sobbing, understandably over the younger twin's body. Hermione stood back as Harry approached the family and was too hugged by Molly, her obvious relief that he was alive evident.

It had, since their 1st year at Hogwarts, become evident to Harry that he was like a son to Molly and Arthur, both of them accepting him into their family with open arms. Hermione however always felt distanced from the family although she knew now after the battle, as Harry broke from the circle of Weasleys and pulled her in with him, she would never feel apart from her second family again. Dropping to the floor by Fred's side, Hermione grasped his hand to say goodbye. Leaning down to kiss his forehead she noticed a slight movement in his lips. Hermione's face shot up, studying Fred's closely. Just as she decided it was her imagination and hope playing tricks on her, Fred's lips once again moved along with his nose flaring. Not wanting to give false hope, Hermione discretely pressed her index and second finger to the inside of Fred's wrist. To anyone else it looked as if she were merely holding his hand to say goodbye.

Her breath hitched as she felt a pulse, weak and almost undetectable, but there all the same. Screaming for Madame Pomfrey, Hermione began to push down on Fred's chest in order to keep his heart beating. After compressing his chest she breathed in through his moth while pinching his nose. Just as she was beginning to get tired from the compressions, Madame Pomfrey came running over wand in hand. Thanking the young brunette Madame Pomfrey got to work on Fred, casting spell after spell, her wand work fast and effective as Fred's chest began to rise and fall quicker and at a better rate, showing more signs of life. Hermione stood back as others began to notice the commotion, some running to help and others stepping back as she did to watch.

Harry came up behind her, grabbing her shoulders and pulled her further away from the ruckus. They turned and began to walk out of the great hall, heading nowhere in particular.

"I noticed he was breathing. I gave him CPR so I don't know…" Hermione broke off as they found their way up the stairs of the astronomy tower. Harry pulled her to him and they stood like that, entwined in each other's embrace, Hermione shedding a few tears over the chaos of the day. Harry smoothed down her unruly hair, soothing her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Let's sit down 'Mione. No-one's going anywhere." Harry led Hermione to the edge of the tower, sitting with his legs dangling over the edge and patting the space next to him for Hermione.

"You know I hate heights Harry." The brunette cautiously sat down next to Harry, linking her arms in his and tried desperately to control her breathing.

"And yet you still sit down, you're the bravest person I know Hermione. They're going to remember us for this you know. For whatever we did and for everything we'll do from now on." Hermione could hear the worry in his voice as he spoke. Momentarily forgetting her fear she leaned forwards to look at the castle below.

"Don't tell Ron that, it might go to his head." They both began laughing, softly at first but eventually with the stress of the battle it became a full belly laugh, releasing some of the tensions they both felt.

"I kissed him you know, I think I love him." Hermione's voice was soft and quiet, making Harry strain to hear the confession she was making.

"About time too." Harry turned to her and smiled, her eyes watering as she threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him with a force that rivalled Molly Weasley herself.

Suddenly a blood-curdling scream echoed across the castle, causing Hermione and Harry to shoot up from their seats and run full pelt down to the source. People were staring to gather in the courtyard and as Hermione and Harry pushed their way through the bodies and caught sight of the source of the scream. Ginny sat hunched over Ron's body, which lay limp in her arms. Ginny's shoulders heaved as she sobbed over the body of her brother, her hair forming a curtain around his head and flowing over his shoulders into the pool of blood that lay around him. Small cuts marred his body and as Ginny was pulled away by a grief stricken Bill, Hermione and Harry were able to see his face properly. He had been fighting with Augustus Rockwood. Apparently Percy hadn't fully gotten to him before and just as Rockwood lay dead, Ron's eyes stared glassy into the morning sky as the bird song began and the clouds parted to illuminate the courtyard. Hermione turned into Harry, great heaving sobs leaving her body as she cried into his chest. Harry took one last look at his best friend, the man that had stuck with him through thick and thin and realised that they had both lost a man they loved. A best friend, a brother and a son, lost to the war and lost to his loved ones. Hermione would never get to profess her love and Harry would never again express his gratitude for their best friend was dead.

A/N: Please don't hurt me, I'm merely a lowly writer. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I hope there'll be many more to come! Do comment and review if you have time, I'd love to hear any feedback you have. Don't worry I do have a line to go one with this one, but suggestions are always welcome. Thanks for reading, much love! Molly


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you all don't hate me too much after the end of the last chapter! And sorry it's been so long but on with the story. I don't own anything but the storyline. Enjoy!

Chapter Two

Five Years On

Stood at the iron fencing of the newly renovated astronomy tower, Hermione Granger stared out across the grounds of Hogwarts. It had taken them the past five years to finish rebuilding the Castle and complete all the spell work required to maintain the magic within the beautiful place.

Hermione and Harry had worked diligently alongside many others to create a safe place once again for the students of the Wizarding World and along the way they had found themselves with the urge to teach, to impart the knowledge that they had learnt along the years upon those new and willing students of the age. Hermione had taken the position of Transfiguration Professor as McGonagall had stepped up to become Headmistress of Hogwarts upon the death of Severus Snape. Hermione had found it a great pleasure to walk in the footsteps of a women she so admired while Harry, her best friend, had given up his dreams of becoming an Auror having felt he had seem enough death to last him a life time. He had slotted nicely into the position of Defence against the Dark Arts Professor and was constantly getting into mischief with McGonagall for his very practical methods of teaching. Not that Minerva minded, she loved Harry as if he were her own and admired his love for teaching, likening it to that of her own when she started.

Hermione stood gazing out across the grounds, reminiscing about the paths their lives had taken, ones neither of them could ever have foreseen. They had poured themselves into teaching, finding it both rewarding and fulfilling. Hermione smiled to herself, appreciating that her home at Hogwarts had remained throughout the years and although her parents could not be found after she had obliviated them, she had found family within the walls at Hogwarts. The children she taught she could see herself in them, but more importantly, with the newest intake of students, with the laughter and the lack of fear she saw hope within them. Hope for a better future. And within them she saw Ron.

With every beat of her heart she missed the redhead. Everything seemed to remind her of him, even so long after his death. Harry and Hermione had both come to terms with the loss of their friend, knowing that grieving for the rest of their lives would have been the exact opposite of what Ron would have wanted for them, a fact Molly never ceased to remind the pair.

Behind her footsteps in the hallway alerted her to the presence of another, tearing her out of her ravine. Harry stepped forward from the arched doorway, coming towards her. His eyes still held the same excitement they had held when they were children and his hair was as untameable as ever, much to Hermione's chagrin.

A huge grin spread across Harry's face as he crept ominously towards Hermione. Confusion flashed in her eyes before she began to back away from him, lifting her hands up in front in order to stop the oncoming attack. Forgetting her wand for a moment she begged Harry not to proceed.

"Harry, no. No. Come on now, please no PLEASE!" The last please was squealed as Harry leapt at Hermione, his hands coming up to grasp at her sides in a frenzy of movement. The tickling had Hermione falling to the floor, dragging Harry with her. Eventually Harry relented, mainly because of the constant screams emitted from the brunette. Flopping to one side, Harry lay panting.

They stayed like that for a while, neither moving, both breathing hard from the exertion of the tickle war. Hermione broke the silence as she stood, rolling her head from side to side to work out the kinks and bending her back to relieve the tension from lying on the cold stone floor. Harry simply rolled onto his side and watched her, content to stay lay down until absolutely necessary.

Casting a cushioning charm beneath the two of them, Hermione once again sat down next to her childhood friend. Turing her head to him she smiled and cocked her head to the side, curious as to the stare Harry was giving her.

"What?" she asked, smiling still and staring as intently back at the man before her.

"Nothing, I was just watching." Flopping back onto his back he propped his head up on his forearms and sighed. They both looked exhausted.

"Busy day today, I've not been able to get away from students for even a second to come see you." Harry's voice was soft and his demeanour suggested he was dancing around the elephant in the room.

"Harry, you know its okay to feel sad today you know? I know how hard the 2nd of May is, I was there, remember?" Hermione shrugged off her outer robe and folded it to make a cushion for under her head. Despite knowing she was a witch for over 11 years now she still preferred to do what she could in a muggle way, it reminded her of home.

"I know Herms, I've just not been very nice to anyone today, I didn't want you to suffer as well." Harry sat up and rocked himself onto his feet to begin pacing. "I mean, he died five years ago Mione, how is it we just keep going?"

Hermione put on her best impression of Molly Weasley and stood. "Because it's what Ron would have wanted, now stop mopping, we all lost someone that day!" Harry smirked slightly, causing Hermione to stop her silly behaviour and walk towards the wizard. "What is it, really?"

Wrapping her hands around his waist and pressing her cheek to his shoulder he heaved a sigh, patting her hands and breaking free of her embrace to walk towards the iron railings, clasping them so tight his knuckled turned white. Hermione knew he was crying. She hadn't seen him cry since the Battle. It seemed good to let him get it all out.

"He died, Hermione. He died and we couldn't even say goodbye because we were too busy up here, chatting away like a fucking war hadn't just happened. Like we hadn't killed all those people. Like it was just some normal fucking day!" Harry punched the railings, cutting open his hand. Hermione rushed forward to heal it but felt better of it and just rested her hand on his shoulder.

"He knew we were okay. He knew how we felt about him, even if we never said goodbye he knew what he meant to us." Hermione stepped forward again and gathered Harry up in her arms, holding him as he cried over their lost friend. "Harry, its okay. Don't blame yourself anymore, there's just no use." Hermione cradled the back of his head, soothing him as he calmed down enough to remove his head from the crook of her neck. Smiling weakly Harry smoothed his thumb over Hermione's cheekbone ad placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Thanks. I love you Hermione." Smiling back at Harry, Hermione admonished him, aiming to lighten the mood before the memorial dinner tonight.

"Don't let Ginny hear you say that, she'll get jealous and I'm not sure I could withstand the ridicule of a bat-bogey hex." Hermione's laugh echoed around the tower before she noticed the dejected look on Harry's face. "What is it? What's wrong? Did I say something?" Hermione's speech became nearly incoherent as she shot question after question at Harry, forcing him to clasp his hand tightly against her mouth. The hand that Hermione proceeded to lick until he released her face. Laughing Harry slumped to the floor with his back against the railings and patted the floor next to him, inviting Hermione to sit with him.

Taking the invitation, Hermione unceremoniously dropped to the ground and rested her head against Harry's right shoulder.

"It's Ginny and me. I'm not sure how long we'll last after this season with the Harpies. Ginny had jumped straight into her career with the Holyhead Harpies as their new beater as soon as she left Hogwarts. She had been doing exceedingly well with them, rumours flying around about her being made captain next season.

"Why? You're made for each other, I remember when you proposed, oh that was so romantic Harry." Hermione gushed dramatically at the memory of Harry proposing to Ginny the year she had made the team. If only she could find someone to love her that much.

"I don't know how to explain it, I just don't think we'll last that long." Hermione looked confused at this, feeling the desperation for her to understand rolling off of him in waves.

"I don't underst-" She was broken off by Hary pressing his lips to hers, furiously trying to make her understand what he meant. When recovered from the shock Hermione's lips began to move along with his running the tip of her tongue across his upper lip. Once they had both been thoroughly snogged the broke apart, breathing heavily and pressed their foreheads together laughing. Hermione was in heaven; she'd just experienced the best kiss of her life with her best friend. Harry pulled away first, running his hands through his unruly hair, making it stick up in several different directions. Sighing and pulling herself back, Hermione knew that he instantly regretted what just happened. She had doubts herself as to whether, despite it being truly amazing, was sensible giving that the man in front of her who had stood up and began pacing, was engaged to her best friend no less and completely and utterly devoted to her. Although a niggle of doubt about that rested in her gut. Hermione stood, following the movements of her best friend with her eyes and brushed off what little dust she had accumulated from the marble floor below her.

"It's okay Harry, don't worry, bad idea, I get it. If you're staying up here just make sure you're not late for the dinner at the burrow tonight. Molly basically demanded that we both be there and I think it would be good for us." Harry nodded back at her as she began the descent down the cold stone steps to the corridor below, taking her back to her rooms where she unfastened the formal teaching robes from around her neck, unzipped the pencil skirt she wore underneath and unbuttoned the white quarter-sleeve blouse and stepped out of her clothes, heading towards the inviting idea of a hot shower to ease her muscles and hopefully relieve some of the tensions she felt before that evening rolled around.


End file.
